The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for diagnostic medical imaging, and more particularly to Molecular Breast Imaging (MBI) systems.
Molecular Breast Imaging (MBI) is used to image breasts to detect cancer. MBI can be used to image breasts having radiographically dense breast tissue. The typical radiation dose administered using MBI systems is not as low as x-ray mammography (XRM). Accordingly, the use of MBI has some limitations, for example, to the high risk population subset, or to those for which XRM is inconclusive. Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the procedure time, increase the diagnostic confidence, and/or reduce the dose when using MBI systems.